Valentine's Day Blind Date
by Supergal2005
Summary: Jason is tired of his best friends silence, so he decides to set them up on a blind date, but will it work out the way he plans or will it blow up in his face, mainly TommyKim, JasonKat, more pairs inside
1. Kim's POV

**Title: **Valentine's Day Blind Date  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating: **M  
**Chapters: **?  
**Multipart:** Depends  
**Time:** During Dino Thunder  
**Couple(s): **Mainly Tommy/Kimberly, mentions: Jason/Kat, Billy/Trini, Zack/Angela, Rocky/Aisha, Tanya/Adam, Trent/Kira, Justin/new character  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.  
**

* * *

**

**AN: _Change of POV_**

_Thoughts_

YELLING

(Noises or important info)

**AN2: Please Review. Should be short story 5 to 7 chapters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 (Kim's Day)**

_5:00pm., Friday, February 13, 2003, LA California_

_**Kim's POV**_

_It is finally Friday! Now I just have to make through tomorrow without 'my friends' dragging me to some stupid party. All I want to do is rent a few good Romantic Dramas or Romantic Comedies and keep my running date with Ben & Jerry. Mint Chocolate Chip and Cookie Dough. I know what you are thinking 'why would a woman like me be depressed about Valentine's Day (V-Day as I like to call it).' Well, first off, it is my birthday also; I don't have a 'real' date, not that I want one. Finally tomorrow is the eight year anniversary of when the Love of My Life and me broke up. You are probably wondering why after eight years I am stilly depressed about it. Well He was and still is the LOVE OF MY LIFE! No one, I mean **NO ONE**, has ever measured up to Him. I don't even know why we lost each other, whether it was my fault for following my stupid ass dream or his for letting me. I guess after eight years it doesn't matter; it is not like I am going to go up to him and ask, 'Why did we break up?'_

_No. We both have too much pride to do that. Well here is my apartment, the apartment that I share with my gay roommate, Daniel. He is great! He is a fashion designer and he designs all my clothes for free as long as I model them for his shows. He calls me 'his perfect little model'. Oh by the way I am a teacher, music/gym, or at least I was one until I quit because my male boss sexually harassed me. No, I didn't tell Jason about that; he would have gone ballistic and kill the guy, besides he has a wife to consider and I did a lot of damage to the man's 'goods'._

_**Normal POV**_

"Danny!" Kim kisses both of his cheeks.

"Guess who called for you!" Daniel teases.

"The President of the United States! (Daniel shakes his head 'no'.) . . . um . . . The Prince of Wales, he said that he wants to make me his queen (again no). . . let me see . . . oh I know. Prince Charming, he said that he is going to carry me off to his castle in the clouds and live happier ever after. (Again no.) Oh I give up. I have no clue who would be calling me since 'real men' run in the other direction of me." Kim states.

"Well, if you didn't scare them off during the first date, they might find out what a wonderful woman you are."

"Well, I figure they should know what they are getting themselves into before it is too late. So who called?"

"Jason, he wants you to call him back. So Sweetie, how was the interview." Kim gives him a look, "that bad!"

"Worse, she went on and on about how she loved me in the Pan Globes and the Olympics. Then she asked why I would trade all that glory for teaching . . ."

"She didn't?"

"She did. I told her because I love teaching more than the glory; she gave me this look and I knew that I wasn't getting the job."

"So do you have a date for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I do, two actually!" Kim teases.

"Really," Daniel gets excited, knowing Kim hasn't been on a Valentine's Day date for the seven years he know her, "With who?"

"Ben & Jerry" Kim says with a massive grin on her face.

"Not again. Not this year, too. Kim you are going to have get over this."

"Over what? The fact that the Love of My Life is no longer mine, that some other woman gets to hold him, gets to to . . . t . . . tou . . . touch him," Kim shudders, "The fact that he doesn't love me anymore. Well I'm sorry I can't just get over IT!"

"I'm sorry, Sweetie," Daniel goes over to Kim and hugs her. "I know that is hard for you. Why don't you just call Jason and find out what he wants?" Daniel releases Kim.

Kim reaches into her purse and pulls her cell phone. She flips it open and presses Speed Dial 2 (1 is always 911). Brrring Brrring

"Hello, Kimmie!" A strong, deep voice answers.

"You know that is creepy, right?"

"Yes, why do you think I do it?"

"To scare the Hell out of me?"

"Yep"

"So Big Bro, what did you want?"

"I got you a blind date for tomorrow!" Jason states proudly.

"YOU WHAT! JASON LEE SCOTT, HOW COULD YOU! YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T GO ON DATES TOMORROW!" Kim yells.

Daniel whispers in a chuckle, "Jason is in deep shit! (snicker)!

"Kim, it is time. You will go on this date, even if I have to drag you there in whatever I find you in tomorrow. I am picking you up at 4 pm! (Click)" He hangs up before Kim has a chance to protest. Kim slams her phone close and throws it across the room into the wall. It smashes into pieces.

"Gee, Kim, don't take your angry out on the phone. It didn't do anything to you!" Daniel says as he picks up the pieces of the phone.

"Yeah, it did. Without it Jason couldn't order me to go on a blind date. I had the perfect date planned with Ben & Jerry and those movies I have on reserve. I don't even have anything to wear! What am I going to do?"

"First, we are going to call the cell phone company and get you a new phone, but with the holiday weekend, you probably not get it until Monday."

"Great"

"Second, we go down to my shop and see if that new dress of min will look great on you. Then we call the video store to cancel your movies. . . . Oh," Daniel's cell phone vibrates.

"Hello!"

"Hi, Daniel. It's Jas; I need your help to make sure that Kim looks stunning for tomorrow because . . . Don't tell Kim, but her blind date is . . ."


	2. Tommy's Day

**Title: **Valentine's Day Blind Date  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating: **M  
**Chapters: **?  
**Multipart:** Depends  
**Time:** During Dino Thunder  
**Couple(s): **Mainly Tommy/Kimberly, mentions: Jason/Kat, Billy/Trini, Zack/Angela, Rocky/Aisha, Tanya/Adam, Trent/Kira, Justin/new character  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**Chapter 2 (Tommy's Day)**

_6:00am., February 13, 2003, Reefside, CA, Dr. O's House_

_**Tommy's POV**_

_Stupid alarm clock, doesn't know that I don't want to go to work today? I just want to sleep until Monday. Maybe I can ask Hayley to knock me out until Monday? Nah, she wouldn't do it, not with Mesosag around and wanting to revert the Earth back to the prehistoric age. I better get up and head for school! _

_Reefside High school, Dr. O's Classroom_

_**Normal POV**_

Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira look at the clock for the fifth time: 8:20am, ten minutes past the time class was to start. They were surprised the rest of their classmates are still waiting for Dr. O, but he did instill the fear of God in them. Even though he is usually late, but only by two or three minute, this so not like Dr. O.

"Where is Dr. O? He is never this late." Conner questions.

"Maybe he ran into some _trouble_?" Kira suggests.

"He would have _called_ us." Ethan points out.

Tommy stumbles into the class room, papers flying out of his briefcase. His hair is messy with his glasses on top of his; his black shirt is half-tugged in. His tan coat is mis-buttoned (you know when you miss a button, but still button the rest of the coat); his tan khaki look like he pulled them out of the bottom of his hamper, which he did. Even his shoes don't match; otherwise he is a complete mess.

"Alright, open your books to Chapter 14 and read silently." Dr. O commands. Everyone, but his team, compels. The foursome approach his desk.

"Dr. O, are you alright?" Kira worries.

"I'm fine!" Tommy snaps. Kira whimpers. Conner, Ethan, and Trent glare at Tommy. "Sorry, Kira, it's not your fault. Today is just a really bad day, okay? (She nods.) No practice tonight or tomorrow. Now get back to your seats." Tommy states with a calmer voice.

The rest of the day went on pretty uneventful; though Tommy did snap a couple of more times at the students. He rushes past the students to get to his; he starts it up and speeds away.

_4:30pm, Dr. O's House_

Tommy parks his jeep; he grabs an unmarked brown bag. The two bottles inside kink against each other; he heads into the house, places the bag on the kitchen counter, and pulls out the bottles. He places one in the frig, opens the one labeled "Dom. Chandon NV Blanc de Noirs" (Californian wine) and pours himself a glass. He takes the bottle and glass into the living room and turns on the TV.

_**Tommy's POV**_

_Is there any way for this weekend to be over? Maybe I'll ask Billy and Trini if they can invent a time machine that sends a person into the near future, like two days into the future. So I can put this whole holiday behind me. You may ask ' what is so wrong Valentine's Day?'. I would tell you besides the fact it is the same day as my ex-girlfriend's, the Love of My Life, birthday. It also happens to be the same day that my so-called Love of My Life sent me The Letter. Capital T. Capital L. The Letter that told me all about the new guy in her life. I tried to get over her, I really did. I dated Kat, now my best friend's wife, as you can tell that didn't work out. Then I dated a striking hazelnut-hair woman that for a brief two minutes I thought I could marry, but she found IT, The Letter, in my wallet with pictures, yes plural three to be exact, of Her. She dumped me. You would think after The Letter that she sent me that I would stop loving Her._

_But I can't. I realize after the hazelnut beauty that no woman would ever compare to Her. I wanted to hate Her! I wanted to not love Her, but I couldn't. So here I am trying to drown my sorrows in a bottle of wine and tomorrow it will be a bottle of gin. No, I'm not an alcoholic. I have the occasionally beer, but once a year I buy a bottle of wine and a bottle of gin, one for the eve of V-Day and the other for V-Day. It dulls the pain, but I can never get rid of it completely._

Brrring.

_**Normal POV**_

The phone interrupts Tommy's thoughts. Tommy grabs the phone, "Oliver Resident, Tommy speaking."

"You do realize that you are the only Oliver at this address, right?" A friendly voice worries over his friend's sanity or forgetfulness.

"Yes, Jas, I do, but for employment reason, I have to answer like that. So I'm assuming that you called for a reason, other than to harass me on my phone etiquette."

"Yeah, I have a date for you tomorrow! The whole gang will be there: me and Kat; Billy and Trini, Zack and Angela, Rocky and Aisha, Adam and Tanya; Justin and Krista; and you and your date."

"Jas, you know that don't go out tomorrow."

"Bro, sitting in your big, lonely house, drinking your sorrows away is not a solution to your pain. It is time for you to get over this. I am picking you up at 2pm before we pick up your date . . ."

"But . . ."

Jason continues, like he didn't hear Tommy's interruption, "I will drag you in whatever you are wearing or whatever state you are in!"

Click. Jason hangs up before Tommy can argue anymore. Tommy slams the receiver down and glares at the phone, like it is its fault for his blind date.

_**Tommy's POV**_

_Great! Just GREAT! There goes my perfect weekend! I guess I should at least dress nice for this unfortunate woman because her date is going to be awful. Poor, poor woman. Maybe Jas will feel pity for her and cancel this date. I doubt it. I guess I better put this wine away._

* * *

**_AN: Chapter 3 will be much longer! I hope you enjoyed it!_**


	3. V Day

**Title: **Valentine's Day Blind Date  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating: **M  
**Chapters: **?  
**Multipart:** Depends  
**Time:** During Dino Thunder  
**Couple(s): **Mainly Tommy/Kimberly, mentions: Jason/Kat, Billy/Trini, Zack/Angela, Rocky/Aisha, Tanya/Adam, Trent/Kira, Justin/new character  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**Chapter 4 (V-Day)**

_1:00pm., February 14, Reefside, CA, Dr. O's House_

Tommy is pacing back and forth in his living room. He is wearing a black tuxedo with a silvery white tie. He bought a dozen white roses and a dozen pink roses; the florist claimed that those were the only two colors left. So here he is waiting for Jas to show up, half-tempted to disappear off the face of the planet, but knowing Jas would still be able to him just the same.

Knock. Knock

Tommy glances at the clock on his VCR, 1:05pm, then at his watch on his wrist, 1:05pm. "Jas is early!"

Knock. Knock.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Tommy opens his front door and instead of a man dressed in Red, which he was expecting, there is a group of people. A teen in a Red dress-up shirt and tan pants with his hair styled, a teen in Blue formal sweater and black pants, a teen in White formal wear, gelled hair with a teen in a Yellow sundress and hair curled and pulled up clinging to his arm, and a woman in business suit with her hair curled stand in his doorstep.

"I thought I said, 'No practice today'!" The Black mentor commands.

"Dude, would we come here dressed like this if we wanted to practice?" Conner commends.

"Conner, what have I said about calling me 'Dude'? So what are you doing here?"

"We were worried about you, Dr. O! You weren't yourself yesterday. We just wanted to make sure you were all right, so we went to talk to Hayley to ask if she knew why you were acting like you were. She told us that we have to talk to you." Kira explains.

"It is a long story, which I am not going to explain." The teens sigh in disappointment.

"What is with the monkey suit, Dr. O?" Ethan asks.

"Jas, an old friend of mine, set me up on a blind date that I don't want to go on."

"Then why go and dressed like that?" Trent questions.

"Two reasons: if I don't go, Jas will kick my ass and tease or bug me until I die. If I have to go, I might as well make it as pleasant for the lady as possible. Hence the monkey suit!"

"So you charming personality isn't enough?" Ethan dares to ask.

"Not today! I afraid she may wish she never agreed to go on this date!"

"She already does!" A new voice states.

"Jas"

"The one and only, Bro, you look nice. Is it safe for the others to come in?"

"I guess . . . other?"

"Yeah, Kat, Billy, and Trini. We are meeting the rest after we pick up your date." Jason motions for the groups in the limo to come in.

Kat, Trini, and Billy step into Tommy's house. Jason and Billy are tuxedos; Jason with a Red tie and Billy a Blue one. Kat is wearing a tight Pink knee-length dress with Red roses all over. Trini is wearing a Yellow spaghetti-strap dress that flares at the waist and goes to her ankles.

"You, two, look lovely as ever. I wasn't expecting Billy and Trini." Tommy states.

"Well, I thought I might need Trini's help." Jason explains.

"With what?" Tommy questions.

"So are you going to introduce us or are we just going to ponder who the rookies are?" Jas pretends not to hear Tommy's question.

Tommy, knowing that he isn't going to get an answer introduces his current team to part of his old team. "This is Conner McKnight, Red; Ethan James, Blue; Kira Ford, Yellow; Trent Fernandez, White; and Hayley Ellis; Tech Adviser. Team, this is Jason Lee Scott, First Red (Jas bows); Katherine 'Kat' Hillard-Scott, Mightin' Morphin' II, Zeo, and Turbo Pink (Kat curtsies); Dr. William 'Billy' Cranston, First Blue and Ninjette Wolf (Billy bows); and Trini, whose first name is unpronounceable, Kwan-Cranston, First Yellow (Trini bows)."

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Jason poses, "I mean, you will get to meet the others."

"No, Jas, I am _sure_ they have other plans!" Tommy states.

Not catching his drift, the four teens scream, "Yes" "Love to" "Cool" "Really?"

"Hayley, you can come too?" Jason presents.

"No, that's ok…"

"Please Hayley," Tommy begs, "Don't let me face this alone?"

"Okay"

"Alright, to the limo, we still have one more to pick-up." Jason commands.

Tommy grabs the roses, Jason notices the colors and remarks, "Interesting color choices!"

"They were the only colors left, Jas. Don't read anything into it.!"

"Right!"

_3:30pm, LA, Kim's and Daniel's Apartment_

Kim is pacing back and forth in their living room in front of the couch, which Daniel is sitting on with a bemused look on his face. Kim is wearing low v-cut white dress that flares at her waist and goes past her ankles with pink roses all over the fabric; her long caramel hair has been curls and pulled up in loose bun. Daniel thoughts are that it is a perfect dress for Kim to wear for Tommy. Knowing Kim's past as a Ranger and knowing that Tommy was the Green, White, then Red Rangers, but their best times were when he was white, the white dress was the obvious choice. Tommy would be shocked and maybe a little, Hell-hoping a lot, turned on by seeing his Kim in His color.

Even though it took Kim four years to tell Daniel about her past as Ranger, he knew after two. When she took down a guy more than double her size, he started investigating more about his sweet, little Kim. He knew she was from Angel Grove and about when she left Angel Grove for Florida. One day, some of their friends were watching old battles of the Power Rangers, he noticed the fighting style of the Pink Ranger was very familiar to Kim's, and then he noticed how the style change around the time Kim left Angel Grove. He never questioned her about it; he waited until she was ready to tell him. She was shocked when he told her that he had already guessed that she was the Pink Ranger. She confided in him, telling him things that she had kept hidden or secret for years, but he also knew there were still things that she could never tell him. He figured she only would tell one person, the one person she hasn't spoken to in eight years, so he agreed with Jason to make her go on this blind date.

"Man, what is taking him so long?" Kim snaps Daniel out of his thoughts, "This is like slow torture!"

"Sweetie, you still have fifteen more minutes until four." Daniel reassures.

"Is there no way out of this?"

Daniel shakes his head, 'No'.

"Can't we run away?"

"No"

"He will never find us!"

"Yes, he will. I personally don't want to piss off a former Leader of the Rangers. You forgot, I have seen him fight, I wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Coward!"

"Chicken!"

"Wussy!"

"Fashion retard!"

"Low Blow!"

"Well, I'm not the one who wears only one color! You really should consider the other colors."

"What can I say? We, Rangers, tend to stick to our colors, besides I like Pink!"

"I know, Sweetie!"

Knock, Knock.

_3:50pm, LA, Outside Kim's Apartment Building_

"Trini and I will go up and get your date, Tommy! We will be back shortly; just wait by the limo." Jason commands. Trini and he enter the building and head to Kim's floor.

"So do you think she will be ready?" Trini doubts.

"If Daniel had anything to say about it, then yes, she will be ready. He is probably coming with us."

"Does he know about us?"

"Yeah, Kim told him a few years ago, but he already figured it out before she said anything."

Knock. Knock.

"Coming!" Kim opens the door, "It is only you! Why did you bring Trini with you?"

"In case, I need to get you dress, which by the way, nice choice Daniel." Jason calmly states.

"Thanks!"

"Hey! He can't take all the credit!" Kim yells.

"You are right. You ready?"

"I guess. To my doom, I go!"

"Quit being overly dramatic!"

"Says you, you are not the one going on a BLIND DATE. You know who your date is! You know there is a reason I avoid dating today!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Just get moving!" The foursome head down the stairs to the lobby; Jason leading, Trini behind him, with Daniel pulling Kim behind him.

They step outside to the waiting crowd. Billy and Kat slither away from Tommy, in hopes of avoiding his and Kim's rage. Tommy glances at them before noticing that Jason and Trini have return. Forgetting his friends' sudden movement, he stands up straighter and holds the flowers upright, ready to give them to the mystery woman. Trini and Jason step out of his view and retreat towards their lovers. Tommy sees a 5' 10" dark hair man in a light blue formal wear, dragging a 5' 3" caramel hair woman in a White/Pink dress.

The man says, "Stop dragging your feet. You are going to ruin my perfectly designed shoes!"

The woman replies, "Sure, this is all about you and your DAMN SHOES! YOU, EGOMANIC!"

"Chicken!"

"Wimp!"

"Coward!"

"Limp Di…"

"We don't have time for our little spat!" Turning and noticing his audience, he rationalizes, "Sorry, the princess is a little grumpy!"

Daniel runs behind Jason; both Tommy's and Kim's eye follow him until they finally decide to see who their blind date is. Tommy drops the roses and Kim drops her purse.

"Kim!" "Tommy!"

They turn towards Jason; Tommy's eyes are glowing Green and Kim's Pink. "JASON LEE SCOTT, HOW COULD YOU!" "YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

They turn back to each other, and both say, "YOU DIDN'T KNOW!"

"NO!"

Kim turns to head back to her apartment, forgetting that she didn't have her keys in purse, or her purse for that matter. "DANIEL, KEYS NOW!"

"Nope"

"You don't want me to kill you 'cause I will and plead insanity!"

"Don't care. I am not going to give you the keys!"

"Fine, I will just sit out here until you all come back!"

"We won't be back until late tomorrow." Jason informs.

"And with no cell phone to call anyone, you will be struck out here until then." Daniel adds.

"What happened to her cell phone?" Jason questions.

"After you hung up on her yesterday, she threw it against the wall and it smashed into like twenty pieces." Daniel explains.

"Really?" Jason is intrigued.

"Yes, really, by the way, you owe for a new phone!"

"I'm not the one who smashed it!"

"No, not directly, but you were the reason it got broken."

Conner is only one of the teens brave enough, or stupid enough, to interrupt, "What is going on? Who is she? Why are Dr. O and her mad to see each other? I thought we were meeting all of your old teammates?"

"It is a long, complicated story, one that is best not discussed in public." Jason explains. "Please, both of you, get in the limo."

They compile, picking up their forgotten items; the rest follow the two ex-lovers into the limo. Jason starts, "This Kimberly 'Kim' Ann Hart, first Pink and Ninjette Crane and her roommate, Daniel Brooks, fashion designer. He knows about our past, at least most of it . . ."

"You told him about your past!" Tommy scoffs.

"Yes, I did, but he already figured it out before I told him." Kim defends.

Jason informs who the teens and Hayley are.

"As I remember there is another one! Black, right?" Kim questions.

"Yes . . ." Jason starts.

"Well, where is he?"

"Kim, did you ever notice something familiar about Black's fighting style?" Billy leads.

"Yes, old style like . . ." Kim turns towards Tommy, "You?"

He nods.

"How many colors are you going to wear? Which one is next? Pink?"

"Never!"

"ENOUGH! The next time either one of you argue, I will make you kiss each other!" Jason orders.

"But . . ." "You can't . . ."

"No Buts! And yes I can! Now, where was I?" Jason ponders.

"You were going to explain why they don't like each other." Conner points out.

"Right, you know about Ranger history, right?"

The teens nod.

"You know that Tommy was the Green Ranger, the White, and then Red, before he passed the Powers on to T.J."

Again the teens nod.

"Well, Billy, Trini, Kim, me, and Zack, you'll meet him later, were the first Rangers until Rita wanted a Ranger of her own and gave Tommy the Evil Green Ranger's Power, but before that happened, Tommy met me in a karate match, where we tied. This is the first time that Kim saw Tommy, Tri?"

"She said out and to no one in particular that she thought he was cute. Even though we were supposed to be studying, Kim was just watched Tommy spar with Jas, Jas?"

"Tommy didn't meet Kim until later that day, when Bulk and Skull . . ."

"Cassidy and Devon, only meaner and uglier." Tommy clarifies.

"Oh" The teens respond.

"Right, Bulk and Skull were bullying Kim; Tommy step in and stop them. Kim asked him to meet her and the rest of us at the Youth Center later because she got _called_ away . . ."

"Only I never made it because Rita kidnapped me and made me her Evil Green Ranger. I did and said a lot of mean and evil things, especially to Kim and Jas . . ."

"We figured out that he was under as spell and Kim immediately forgave him for everything that happened and wanted to help him, turn him back to himself." Trini adds as Kim turns away and blushes.

"Jas destroy the sword that was making me Evil and I joined the team to make up for what I did . . ."

"Even though we told him that he had nothing to make-up for, but his Powers slowly faded and he went away on vacation with his parents. He came back with his Powers renewed and recharged. Kim was the only one that kept him from feeling guilty about everything that was happening. Then there was a school dance that some of us had dates for; Tommy went around and asked all of us what would Kim say if he was to ask her to the dance . . ." Billy continues.

"He told me that he'd rather face a thousand of Rita's monsters than have Kim say no . . ." Jason adds.

Kim turns to Tommy, "You did?"

Tommy blushes, "Yes"

"We all told him that she would say yes, which she did, but I heard that he stuttered through the whole thing. They continued seeing each other until Tommy's Powers faded for good and he left to 'find himself' . . ." Jason continues.

"Hey, I didn't know who I was without my Powers! I didn't know if K . . ." Tommy starts.

"Didn't know if K . . . what?" Kim grills.

"If you would love me without my Powers, if you could love Plain Tommy, not Ranger Tommy." Tommy says glumly.

"Oh, Tommy. I loved you before I knew you were a Ranger, before you became a Ranger. Being a Ranger was a bonus; it meant no secrets."

"Really?" Tommy says with hope returning to his heart.

"Yes"

"Anyways, Kim was totally depressed and moping. Shopping didn't even cure her . . ." Trini commences.

"I WAS NOT THAT BAD!"

"YES, YOU WERE! NOW LET ME CONTINUE! We found out that Zordon, our mentor, and Alpha, a robot technician, were creating a new Ranger, a Ranger that would become the new Leader of the Rangers. We tried to figure out who the new Ranger was going to be. We all, especially Kim, were hoping it would be Tommy, but we decided whoever it was Zordon choose him or her and we would stand by that decision. The time came for us to find out who the new Ranger was; Zordon called us to the Command Center. The White Ranger stood before us and removed his helmet; Kim fainted. We went to welcome Tommy back, but he noticed that Kim had fainted and knelt down and woke her up. It was (sob) so (sob) beautiful . . ." Trini takes the handkerchief that Billy offers her.

Kira is also sniffing, Trent offers her a tissue. Kat and Jason do the same. Even Hayley is holding back tears; Kim is the only female that is unaffected.

"Kim, Sweetie, you okay?" Daniel worries.

"Fine" Kim says coldly.

"Really? Then why did it just drop ten degrees in here; 'cause I remember you weeping the last time you recalled this memory."

"Well, that was over three years ago." Kim says, trying to be brave and not cry on Tommy's too-close shoulder, to have him wrap his strong, warm, caring arms around her. The limo stops at the Youth Center. "Jas, is this your idea of a romantic place to eat? Besides we can't speak openly in front of Ernie."

"Yes, we can. He knows. He figured it out years ago, but never said a thing, but he did suggest that we quit wearing our _colors_. It will be just us. Let's go in and continue our story." Jason explains.

They enter the Youth Center, which has been temporary decorated for the group in shades of White, Pink, Red, Green, Yellow, Blue, and Black with candles. The rest of the team is waiting for the fireworks. Jason starts, "Alright, introductions first and then we will continue. This is Ernie, the owner and long time friend; Zachary 'Zack' Taylor, first Black and his wife, Angela Taylor; Justin Stewart, Blue Turbo and his fiancé, Krista Smith; Dr. Adam Park, Black Morphin' II, Ninjette Frog, Green Zeo and Turbo I; Tanya Slogan-Park, Yellow Zeo and Turbo I; Dr. Aisha Campbell-DeSantos, Yellow Morphin' II and Ninjette Bear; and Rocky DeSantos, Red Morphin', Ninjette Ape and Blue Zeo. Guys and Gals, This is Conner McKnight, Red; Ethan James, Blue; Kira Ford, Yellow; Trent Fernandez, White; Hayley Ellis, Tech Advisor; and Daniel Brooks, Kim's roommate and fashion designer. We were telling the teens why Kim and Tommy seem to hate each other; we stop at Kim fainting after finding out about the White Ranger's identify."

"Yeah, that was a beautiful moment!" Zack inputs.

"Anyways, Jas, Tri, and Zack left for the Peace Conference, and Rocky, 'Sha, and Adam took over their Powers. Eventually Lord Zedd/Ivan Ooze destroyed our Powers and Zords; we had to find new Power, the Ninjette Powers . . ." Kim continues.

"Then Rita wanted to rid herself and Zedd of Tommy and Kim, so she turned me Evil and made me steal Kim's Power Coin . . ."

"Like your Dino Gems" Tommy enlightens.

"Yeah, well (sob) it (sob) hurt (long sob) Kim (sob) really bad . . ." Not able to continue, Kat seeks comfort from Jason.

"It was bad. One of my worse experiences, then Zedd kidnapped me and drained me of my Powers, which was the worst. It took Tommy hours to get to me; it hurt so much. It felt like my heart, my soul, and my animal spirit were being ripped from my body. When I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did." With tears flowing down her face, Kim continues. "Zordon said that if Tommy didn't (sob) didn't get me (sob) when he (sob) did (weep) I (weep) I would (cry) have (bawl) . . ."

"Died," Tommy completes, whose face is flooding with tears. "I disobeyed a direct order from Zordon and a Ranger Rule, Never Compel a Battle. But it didn't matter; all that matter was getting Kim back. She was glowing Pink because the Powers in her were unstable. When Zordon told us that she could die, I nearly die right there. We eventually got Kim's Power Coin back and she returned to normal. A coach from the Pan Globes saw Kim perform and offered her a spot on the team, but she would have to go to Florida. Before she decided, she fell off the balance beam and hit her head . . ."

"I broke free of Rita's spell and called for help and got Kim to the hospital." Kat adds.

"Tommy told me that if Kat had not act as quickly as she did, Kim could have died . . ." Jason interposes.

"I didn't know that!" Kim states.

"Whoops!"

"Nevertheless, we encouraged Kim to follow her dream and train with the coach . . ." Tommy continues.

"Tommy said that putting Kim on that plane to Florida hurt him more than any monster could . . ." Jason imparts.

"Really?" Kim questions Tommy.

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because I wanted you to be happy!"

"But I was happy with you. I only went because you all seem so intent on me following my childhood dream and I didn't want to disappoint you or the team."

"You could never disappoint me." Tommy starts the story again, "Kat became the new Pink Ranger."

"But none of this explains why they acted like they hated each other. This only explains why they should still be in love with each other." Conner points out.

"We are getting there, but you need to know everything that lead up to this moment. On February 14, Kim's Birthday and Valentine's Day, Tommy received a letter from Kim. It was sent here; Ernie handed it to Tommy, and Tommy handed it to me to read out loud. It was a 'Dear John' letter; it basically stated that Kim found someone new and went into detail about him. I stop reading it and told Tommy that he should read the rest of it himself, but he continued to read it out loud . . ." Adam begins to explain.

"That is not what happened! Tommy sent me a letter stating that he had fallen in love with Kat that she was my replacement in every way!"

"I never sent a letter stating that!"

"Well, I never sent a letter stating that I had met someone knew!"

Kim pulls a worn, folded, and torn piece of a paper from the secret compartment in her purse. Tommy plucks out a similar looking piece of paper from the secret pocket in his wallet. They switch the Letters.

"This looks like my handwriting, but something is off." Kim states.

"Mine, too. I would never any of this."

"Me, either."

"Okay, if you didn't write that Letter and I didn't write this Letter, then who did?" Tommy ponders.

"Guys, I remember Rita saying something about a back-up plan, in case turning me Evil didn't work. I just never thought . . ." Kat clarifies.

"But Mondo was on the moon at this time . . ."

"Yes, what a better time to tear apart the strongest Ranger couple, then when there were two villains and the couple were mile apart . . ." Kat points out.

"But you did go out with Kat, right?" Kim wonders.

"Yes, months after The Letter, but after the Murianthias incident, we both realize that we loved other people. Her-Jas and me-you . . ."

"Yeah, you should have seen him, all logic went out the window. The moment he saw that you were in danger, all he could think about was saving you at any cost. I mean, he took off his God Damn helmet to reach you . . ." Kat tells.

"But I saw you two hugging after the tournament . . ." Kim persists, not willing to believe that after all these years her fears and doubts were unsubstantiated.

"It was a good luck hug; she was going to tell Jas how she felt and I was going to tell you the same and beat up the other guy for even thinking that you were available, but . . ."

"I left before you had a chance."


	4. A Joyous Moment

**Title: **Valentine's Day Blind Date  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating: **M  
**Chapters: **5  
**Multipart:** Depends  
**Time:** During Dino Thunder  
**Couple(s): **Mainly Tommy/Kimberly, mentions: Jason/Kat, Billy/Trini, Zack/Angela, Rocky/Aisha, Tanya/Adam, Trent/Kira, Justin/new character  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**Chapter 4 (A Joyous Moment)**

_6:00pm, Angel Grove, CA, Youth Center_

With the air cleared, the former lovers realize that they still very much in love with each other. Tommy gets up from his chair, "I will be right back. I need to retrieve something from the limo."

He exits the building; Kim looks at Jason, Kat, Trini, and Billy for answers; they just shrug.

Tommy comes back with an immeasurable grin; his hands behind his back. He saunters over to Kim's chair, kneels on one knee before her. Kim fidgets in her seat, while Tommy brings his hands into view. He is holding the roses that he bought earlier for his date, "I believe these are yours."

Kim takes the rose and smirks, "Did you choose these color on purpose?"

"No, the florist told me that they were only colors left. Either fate knows what it is doing or a nosing Bro with intimidating orders. I'm sorry for doubting all those years. I should have known that you would have never sent me a letter that cold and heartless. It wasn't you. I shouldn't known because I have loved you since the moment I met you. Can you forgive me?"

"Oh, Tommy, there is nothing to forgive; we both were duped. If you can forgive me for believing that you could love someone besides me, then I can forgive you."

"Good, we are both forgiven. Now, my lady in Pink, my Pink Princess, my Crane, will you do me the honor of having this dance?"

"Yes, my White Knight, my Falcon, my Love." Kim takes Tommy's hands; Ernie plays "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney.

Tommy brings Kim onto the dance floor; he pulls her into the one spot that she fits perfectly. They both relish being in each other's arms, knowing that they are whole again, not two halves searching for or missing their other half. They are complete; they are loved and in love. In this moment, nothing can tear them apart. They are so mesmerized with these new and old feelings that they fail to realize the song has stop and their friends are observing with awe. Their friends are ecstatic; some even in tears. Even the younger generation can tell this is right; they can feel the love radiating from the couple. Soon the former lovers realize that they are being watched. Kim is the one who addresses their friends, "Well, did you enjoy the show?"

"Yes" They all reply.

"Well, it is not over yet." Tommy declares. Kim turns her attention back to him with a perplexed look on her face.

Tommy continues with his full concentration on Kim, "Kim, I know that I am still a Ranger and being a Ranger serves no guarantees about the future. But losing eight years of being with you and life and death situations has made me think about how my life has turned out. For the most part I have had a good life, but one thing has always been missing: complete happiness. Every accomplishment that I have ever had has been tainted because you weren't there to share it with. I don't want that to happen ever again. Eight years ago, I was a coward because I couldn't ask the Love of My Life, the girl/woman of my dreams one question. I am not going to make the same mistake twice."

Tommy kneels on one knee and holds Kim's hands, "Kim, you are my other half, my soul mate. I can't imagine my life without you, hell I don't want to. Kimberly Ann Hart, will you make me the happiest man in the world; will you marry me?" Tommy pulls out a small velvet box that he has carried in his pocket since he bought it eight years ago for Kim's Christmas visit. He opens it, pulls out a pale Pink diamond ring and starts to place it on Kim's left ring finger.

Kim, tears running down her face, barely whispers, "Yes".

"What?" Tommy asks.

Kim yells, "Yes, I will love to marry you."

Tommy fully places the ring on her finger, stands up, and kisses her passionately on the lips. Their friends roar in approval; again some are sobbing. Ernie starts to play "I Do (Cherish You)" by 98 Degrees. The couple dances again; the rest of the group joins in. After the song ends, they head back to the dinning table, where their food is waiting. Kim begins to sit on her chair next to Tommy, but Tommy has other plans. He grabs her wrist and pulls her to his lap. Kim looks at him, but doesn't move away. Tommy smiles devilishly, "Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

"No"

"Well, you do, Beautiful!" Tommy whispers in her ear, sending shivers down her back.

"So, Handsome, what are we going to do about the whole evil villain thing?"

"Well, we, the DinoThunder, are going to defeat him as soon as possible, then you are moving to Reefside and then we will plan our wedding."

"So I am not moving in until after you all defeat the evil villain?"

"Nope! I am not going to have you around for Mesosag to find or kidnap. I couldn't go through that again."

"'kay, but I want you to call me the moment you defeat Mesowhoy, so I can move in ASAP."

"I don't think I'll forget to do that!"

"You better not!" Kim threatens.

"Alright, you two, let's retire to Billy's and Trini's house, then tomorrow we have a party planned for Kim." Jason states.

"But I didn't pack any extra clothes!" Kim squeals.

"I didn't either!" Tommy utters.

"Actually, our partners-in-crime, a.k.a. Daniel and Hayley, packed your bags." Jason explains.

"DANIEL!" "HAYLEY!"

"Sorry, Jas is very persuasive!" Hayley and Daniel defend.


	5. A Romantic Night

**Title: **Valentine's Day Blind Date  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating: **M  
**Chapters: **5  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Time:** During Dino Thunder  
**Couple(s): **Mainly Tommy/Kimberly, mentions: Jason/Kat, Billy/Trini, Zack/Angela, Rocky/Aisha, Tanya/Adam, Trent/Kira, Justin/new character  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**Chapter 5 (A Romantic Night)**

_10:00pm, Angel Grove, CA, Outside the Youth Center_

The group decide just to head to bed; Adam and Tanya, Rocky and Aisha, and Tommy and Kim at Billy's and Trini's house. Trent, Conner, and Ethan sharing a room at Jason's so do Kira, Hayley, and Daniel. While Justin and Krista stay in Zack's and Angela's spare room. Everyone, but Tommy and Kim, head immediately to their beds. The couple decides to roam around Angel Grove Park.

Kim starts, "So why didn't you stay in Angel Grove?"

"Too many memories, good and bad. I wanted a fresh start, a place that wasn't a constant reminder of everything that went bad. Why didn't you move back to Angel Grove? Why LA?"

"Same reasons, Stone Canyon also had too many memories. LA is a big city, where I could lose myself in my work, besides Daniel could work better there."

"So what is your job?"

"I was a music/gym teacher until I quit."

"Why did you quit?"

"Because my boss sexual harassed me."

"HE WHAT!" Tommy stops walking, forcing Kim to.

"Tommy, calm down. Trust me he won't be doing it again anytime soon! Not after I made sure he wouldn't be having any kids." Kim glances at where they have stop.

"Good!"

"Handsome, look at where our feet brought us." Tommy looks around; they are at the lake, where the Dragonzord is hidden, by the rock that they talked so many times. They are at their spot; they both smile.

"Man, there are so many memories here; losing my Green Powers, asking you out for the first time, after receiving the White Powers and then the Ninjette Powers, you losing your Power Coin, before you leaving, after I received that bogus letter, and after the Murianthias incident. I still can't believe I . . . we fell for that letter and let them control our lives for so long."

"Yeah, but this spot is perfect, Tommy?"

"Yeah, Beautiful, I know. This is where we are going to get married. No other spot will do! This one has so many good memories; it is where it all began; it is only fitting that this is the spot where we start our new lives together."

"Yeah, but you left out one of our 'first' memories." Kim points out.

"Yeah, considering we just got back together, I didn't want to push my luck."

"Have you? With anyone else?"

"No, Kat and I, well, never got past kissing and the other woman I dated it just felt wrong, like I was cheating on you. Every time I kissed someone else I would see your face, you?"

"No, it just felt dirty and wrong because they weren't you."

"Do you think after eight years it will just as good?"

"I don't know." Kim states, shivering from the cold. Tommy pulls her into his arms, rubbing her arms and back. He removes his jacket and places it on her shoulders.

"Better?"

"Yeah, but there are better ways to warm me up." Kim coos in arousing voice.

"Are you sure?"

Kim nods as she removes Tommy's tie and starts to unbutton his shirt. He stops her for a second, runs over to "their tree" and pulls out a plastic bag. He heads back to Kim, opens the bag, and pulls out their old Green and White blanket. Kim is shocked, "I didn't even believe that would still be here."

"Well, it is," Tommy says as he places the blanket on the ground. He lies down as he pulls down Kim with him. He removes his jacket off her; he showers her neck and collarbones with kisses. His fingers caress her sensitive ears. Her hands unbutton his White dress shirt and start to pull it off. Seeing what she is doing, Tommy pulls off his shirt and his undershirt. Kim's fingers feel Tommy's new build as she beams.

"You like?"

"Very much!" Tommy laughs before he continues his treatment. Kim's hands find his hair and play with the shorter strands. Tommy unzips the side zipper of Kim's dress; Kim slips out of her dress to reveal a lacy Pink strapless bra and panties. Tommy removes his shoes and pants to expose his black boxers. Tommy's knowing hands caress Kim's breasts through the thin fabric, while their tongues clash against each other. Tommy breaks the kiss, undoes Kim's bra to release her breasts. He sucks and licks her breasts equally before he places a trail of kisses to her stomach. His fingers latch onto the band of her panties as he slides them off. He kisses his way back to her wet center. He caresses her, knowing what actions will pleasure her. He drinks her juices before sticking his tongue into her vaginal walls. His fingers working their magic, his tongue strokes her G-spot.

"Please!"

"Please, what?"

"Faster, deeper" He complies, bringing his lover to her climax. She screams his name repeatedly. His first, real, genuine smile in years appears on this face as he kisses his way back to Kim's lips. He waits for her to come down, before he removes his last bit of clothing. He readjusts himself, so his very hard penis is at the entrance of his lover. Waiting for her signal to continue, Tommy stares into Kim's beautiful, loving eyes. Kim wraps her legs around Tommy; this is enough for Tommy as he slams into Kim.

They both reach their climaxes moments later; Tommy spilling his seed into her womb. Tommy whispers into her ear, "You are a goddess that I plan on worshipping every day for the rest of my life."

"I am moving up in the world. First, a princess, and now a goddess. I guess that makes you a god."

"Nope, I'm a White Knight unworthy of this goddess."

"Tommy"

"I love you, Beautiful!"

"I love you, too, Handsome!"

They both sigh in disappoint as Tommy exits Kim; they gather their clothes. Kim puts on Tommy's boxers and dress shirt; Tommy, in his dress pants, under shirt and jacket, carries Kim's dress and underclothes. They place the blanket back in its hiding spot.

"So was it better?"

"Much! You?"

"So much!" They sneak into their room at Billy's and sleep in each other's arms with no need to dream because their dreams have already come true.

* * *

**AN: This is the last chapter in this part; there is going to be two more parts. The next one is called 'Kim's Belated Birthday Party'; look for it in a couple of days. Thanks for thesupport, Supergal 2005**


End file.
